fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo HyperSphere:Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 is a 8-bit game. Each stage contains three phases, with the first two consisting of a mini-boss and the last one with a robot master. It can also be played in multiplayer co-op mode with upto four players. Plot Sometime in the year 20XX, Dr. Albert W. Willy and English roboticist Dr. Ada L. Byron join together to create 8 more evil robot masters to counter Mega Man and his crew. They both also create Violet (known in Japan as Jazz) who is a robot master deemed more powerful than Bass and also powered by Bassnium, and her robotic parrot Rose (known in Japan as Ska) who assists Violet. Gameplay Story Just like previous Mega Man games, you can select each of 8 stages representing its robot masters, and complete all of each stages in any order. Each stage is divided in three phases. The first two has a mini-boss (called "bots) and the last one has the robot master. In some of the stages, Violet and Rose would appear and fight against the playing character at some point in the game. After defeating all robot masters, you have to play each 8 levels again in order defeat the 16 Doc Robots-Mark II (2 in each level), an improvement to the original Doc Robots, which copies the abilities of each robot master in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10, only that it has twice the defense and twice the attack. After that, you would first fight Violet and Rose again, before entering Maxwell's Fortress. Over there you will fight additional robots, untill you have to fight Dr. Byron and Violet at the same time. After that, Mega Man would head to Willy's Castle to fight Violet and Dr. Willy once more. If you die during a level, you will start again at the last check point in the stage you are playing in. If you lose all of your lives, you'll return to the select menu again. The Robot Masters defeated and the weapons acquired from them won't go away. There are three modes of difficulty. Easy Mode In easy mode, enemies are more easier to kill, there are less gaps to fall, and the boss AI is less harder. Also, the health and weapons bar reset to full when starting a new stage, and powerups appear very often. Normal Mode In normal mode, the enemies are slightly more harder to kill, their are more gaps to fall, and the boss AI is slightly more difficult to defeat. Only the health bar resets to full when starting a new stage, and powerups appear less often. Hard Mode In hard mode, the enemies are hard to kill, there are many gaps to fall, and the boss AI is very difficult to defeat. The health and weapons bar doesn't reset when starting a new stage and you keep the same level of health and weapon ammo as you did previously unless if you die and continue the game. VS In multiplayer-only versus mode, players must race against each other through a special stage with obstacles (which are ramdomly placed differently on each play). Battle In multiplayer-only battle mode, players must defear each other (with the Special Weapons they have acquired in story mode) until one survives. Practice There is a practice mode, where you have to practice trying to get past obstacles. Playable Characters *Mega Man (accompanied with Rush) **Cannot charge his weapon. Three shots can appear on screen and can go through walls. *Roll Woman (accompanied with her broom) **Cannot charge her weapon. Takes twice the damage as Mega Man. Three shots can be fired and each shot can cause twice the damage. Can use her broom as a meele weapon. Gets placed twice as far when hit. *Proto Man (accompanied with his shield) **Can charge his weapon. Takes twice the damage as Mega Man. Only two shots can appear at a time. Gets placed twice as far when hit. Can protect himself with his shield. *Bass (accompanied with Treble) **Can shoot in any direction. Shots are rapid fire. Shots does half the damage as Mega Man's buster and cannot go through walls. Can charge his weapon. Controls *'D-Pad/Left trackball:' Move *'"A" button:' Jump *'"B" button:' Shoot/use special weapon move #1 *'"C" button:' Use special weapon move #2 *'"X" button:' Use Rush/broom/shield/Bass *'"L"/"R" button:' Change weapon *'Right trackball:' Scroll screen *'Start/"X" button:' Weapons menu *'Select button:' Pause game Robot Masters *Acoustic Man - Musical robot. Weak against Tough Punch. **Type: Physics **Appearance: A large green ellipsoid loudspeaker with multiple electroacoustic transducers on its body and buster, two microphones for ears, two antennas and two cymbals on its side, and a tuning fork on its top. Motion powered. **Stages: Opera (Stage 1 - Composer Bot); Echo Hall (Stage 2 - Monitor Bot); Anechoic Chamber (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playing Character: Acoustic Wave - Can be used to produce a low frequency wave that causes a low damage cause paralysis to all enemies, or a high frequency wave that causes a high damage at an aimed enemies when charged. Also allows the character to sense hidden walls. (Color: Emerald Green and Lime) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Screech - Let's out a powerful screech that can damage enemies. ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Microphine - The broom can be used as a microphone to reveal a very loud scream. ***Shield (Proto Man): Shield Drum - The sabiendo can be used as a drum in order to disturb enemies. ***Treble (Bass): Treble Howl - Bass makes a screeching howl. *Tank Man - Military soldier robot. Weak against Electric Blade. **Type: Military/Bomb **Appearance: A soldier a helmet with the body of a tank, missile launchers on its shoulder and buster, and combat boots. Hybrid (gasoline and electrically) powered. **Stages: Battle Field (Stage 1 - Soldier Bot); Base (Stage 2 - Commander Bot); Armory (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Tank Missile - A missile that explodes on contact. Can lock on enemies when charged. It also allows the player to have a strong slide. (Color: Coyote Brown and Dark Olive) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Motar - Shoots an explosive time-bomb from Rush's mouth ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Musket - Shoots an explosive objectile from her broom. ***Shield (Proto Man): Boomberang shield - Can be thrown at enemies and it returns back. ***Treble (Bass): Treble Artillery - Throws sprint bombs at enemies. *Stellar Man - Space exploration robot. Weak against Glacier Breeze **Type: Laser/Shield **Appearance: A robot in an astronaut suit with a built-in star to power it up using powerful nuclear energy. **Stages: Space Station (Stage 1 - Astronaut Bot); Rocket (Stage 2 - Rocket Bot); Outer Space (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Stellar Nova - A shield of hot energy that explodes out, and also super bright lasers of pure energy that can be shot. Also alows the character to light up in dark areas. (Color: Black and White) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Black Hole - A powerful vacuum that can take enemies in or drain their power. ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Flash - Gives an intense flash of light that pauses spacetime. ***Shield (Proto Man): Invinsibility Shield - Makes him go invisible ***Treble (Bass): Treble Black Hole - Same function as Rush Black Hole *Volcano Man - Geographic robot. Weak against Marine Tsunami. **Type: Rock/Fire **Appearance: Has a volcano-like hat and buster, as well as a rocky body. Thermally powered. **Stages: Desert (Stage 1 - Sand Bot); Volcano exterior (Stage 2 - Lava Bot); Subterrain (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Volcano Blast - A ball of charcoal that can be lit on fire and used to burn enemies when used. Also allows the character to light up in dark areas. (Color: Fire Red and Black) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Fire - Allows Rush to exhale super hot flame. ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Flame - A burning stick to burn enemies with every strike ***Shield (Proto Man): Heat Shield - A very hot shield that can burn enemies on contact. ***Treble (Bass): Treble Fire - Same function as Rush Fire. *Marine Woman - Marine exploration robot. Weak against Acoustic Wave. Hydro powered. **Type: Water/Launcher **Appearance: Has a fish-like helmet, has a scaly armor and has a flipper for a tail as well as legs with swimmer's shoes. **Stages: Beach (Stage 1 - Shell Bot); Underwater (Stage 2 - Fish Bot); Submarine (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Harpoon Tsunami - A wave of water that plunders down enemies, as well as razor sharp harpoons. Also allows Mega Man to walk on water while running. (Aqua Marine and Blue) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Bubble - Rush blows acidic bubbles into the floor. ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Trident - Casts in acid rain. ***Shield (Proto Man): Aqua Shield - Brings a surf wave through the area. ***Treble (Bass): Bass Squirter - Squirts out highly pressurized water. *Halo Woman - Wind power robot. Weak against Stellar Nova. **Type: Wind/Elecrical/Storm **Appearance: Jumpsuit with winged boots, winged helmet and having a wing and a halo. Powered by wind and solar. **Stages: Airport (Stage 1 - Security Bot); Aircraft (Stage 2 - Pilot Bot); Areal Wind Farm (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Electric Blade. A whirling electrified blade wind which can be thrown and leaving gushing wind. It can also be used as an powerful electric ball. Also allows the character to double jump and glide. (Color: Azure and White) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Breeze - A powerful gushing wind that will push enemies off. ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Rod - Sends a strong static electricity to the enemy. ***Shield (Proto Man): Heaven Shield - Allow Proto Man to glide down when in mid-air ***Treble (Bass): Treble Tornado - Shoots a powerful tornado to blow enemies away, *Glacier Man - Arctic exploration robot. Weak against Magma Blast **Type: Ice/Storm **Stages: Pine Forest (Stage 1 - Forest Bot); Tundra (Stage 2 - Polar Bot); Glacier (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Glacier Breeze - A chilling breeze that freezes enemies. When charged, brings a storm in. Also allows characters to weaken barriers and make them brittle. (Color: Light Blue and Grey) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Snow - Makes Rush throw snowballs at enemies, ***Broom (Roll Woman): Broom Icicle - A piercing spear onto enemies. ***Shield (Proto Man): Fridge Shield - Makes enemies turn into ice blocks to push back on contact. ***Treble (Bass): Treble Blizzard - Breathes out a chilling breeze lashing out a harsh blizzard. *Tough Man - Construction Robot. Weak against Army Missile. **Type: Fighter/Earth **Stages: Construction Site (Stage 1 - Construction Bot); Tower (Stage 2 - Architect Bot); Observation Deck (Stage 3) **Weapons ***Playable Character: Tough Punch - A hard punch used to deal heavy damage to enemies at close range. Can be charged to delive a blast. Also allows the character to pick up heavy objects and break through barriers. (Color: Orange and yellow) ***Rush (Mega Man): Rush Dig - Allows Rush to dig underground and hit an enemy undernearh ***Broom (Roll): Broom Steel - A steel pole dealing heavy damage. ***Shield (Proto Man): Hard Shield - Can be used to attack other enemies. ***Treble (Bass): Treble Dig - Same function as Rush Dig. Castle Stages Dr. Byron Stages *Stage 1: Garden. Boss: Empress Bee *Stage 2: Ball Room. Boss: Knight Bots *Stage 3: Balcony. Boss: Mecha-Mosquito *Stage 4: Inner Lair. Boss: Security Capsule System. *Stage 5: Dr. Byron's Lair. Sub-Boss: Violet. Boss: Byron Machine Dr. Wily Stages *Stage 1: Outer Entrance. Boss: Mechanical Dragon. *Stage 2: Main Lobby. Boss: Copy *Stage 3: Defense Zone. Boss: Yellow Devil *Stage 4: Upper Floors. Boss: Artillery *Stage 5: Teleportation System. Boss Rush. Sub-Boss: Violet. Boss: Wily's Cyclopse *Stage 6: Wily's Lair. Sub-Boss: Jasmine (Super Violet). Boss: Wily's Capsule Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Digital Games Category:Capcom Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2016 Category:NES Games Category:8-Bit Games